Shared Secrets
by Soul of the Sky
Summary: Beast Boy has a little secret. To his surprise, so does Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the Teen Titans seires nor DC. Purely for entertainment.

Over the past few weeks the green changeling had been acting strangely. Beast Boy was normally loud and rambunctious, never missing an opportunity to make a joke. As of late though he's been quiet and avoids eye contact with the other members of the team. This problem was worse when one specific person was around, the team's leader Robin.

After some time and many false starts, Beast Boy finally built up enough courage to enter the Boy Wonder's room. Robin's room was dark, no color graced this space. That's not entirely true but it might as will be. On the walls, there are newspaper clipping of villains they had fought in the past. There was a noticeable amount of one in particular, the very one the dark haired boy in the middle of the room was focused on now.

Robin sat there, turning the mask over and searching for any clue that it could hide. He didn't care that he had examined it a million times over, he still believed that he could discover something from it. The eye slit on the orange metallic half mocked him. It was always taunting him about how close he's gotten but never could catch the man the masked belonged to, Slade. His grip tightens on the object of his obsession.

The creek of the door make Robin jump. He looks over his should to see Beast Boy walk in. His thoughts immediately turns to worry. The only time the other titans interrupted him was when there was an emergency. "Has something happened?"

"Um… Yeah." Beast Boy's dark green eyes don't meet the ones behind the mask as he walked over. He slides on top of the counter Robin was working at. His hands fasten tight on the edge. He noticed the little grooves and dents next to where he sat. Beast Boy assumed that they were made over time when Robin got frustrated and hit the table. He started to think that this might not be a good time to talk to him, after all Robin was concentrating on Slade.

The green skinned boy's action confused Robin. He was expecting him to make a racket about something gone wrong in the city. The metallic mask clanked softly as he sat it down. "What is it?"

Beast Boy rubs his arm and says in a somewhat shaky voice, "Nothing important." He should just go, him bugging Robin would probably just make things worse. Something else told him to at least try. "How's the research going?"

Annoyance flairs up in the black haired youth, didn't he know better to bother him with idle chit chat while he had more important things to do? This cools quickly when he takes into consideration how odd the changeling had been behaving lately. Concern for his friend washed over him. "Nothing so far. Hey are you alright? You seem off lately."

Alarm flashes across Beast Boy's face. "You've noticed? I… I mean, I'm fine." He quickly hid his surprise with his signature smile. It was a little goofy looking with his lower left fang over the upper teeth, but it was cute. He continued on, "We've just been having a lot of cases. Yeah, guess I'm a little bit tired."

"I guess we have. If you're tired you should rest more instead of staying up playing your video games. That still doesn't explain why you've been acting so… well, weird. I can't even remember the last time you looked me in the eyes. In fact this is the first time in a while that we actually had a conversation." Robin head tilts a bit as he says this and places a hand up onto the younger boy's shoulder.

The contact causes Beast Boy to jolt away. Embarrassed, he looks at the ground. After a moment he slides off the counter. He paces a little and mumbles something to soft for Robin to hear. He stops and his face is washed in a slight blush. His pointed ears tilt downward a bit as he starts to speak. "Can you…" slowly, he brings himself to look back up, "keep a secret?"

Robin didn't expect him to ask a question like that. After a quick pause he nods. "Sure, what is it Beast Boy?" Curiosity pricks at him as he folds his arms waiting. Beast Boy starts to feel sick, he knows he probably looks it too. His voice didn't want to work as words got caught in his throat. He ran his hand through his forest green hair. "I'm…not," How can he say it? Should he say it? He didn't want to freak his leader out, but he knew he had to. Taking a deep breath he blurts out, "IthinkI'mgay." It's one long word but at least it was out. He waits, afraid, for Robin's reaction. He waits for a while.

"What?" Robin was stunned. He isn't too sure that what he just heard is what he thought he heard. Panic fully hits as Beast Boy slowly steps back. "I need to go." He turns and sprints for the door, angry at himself for saying anything.

"Wait, Beast Boy!" Quickly, with the agility only he could have, he darts after him. He grabs his wrist, stopping him before they reached the door. He could feel the other boy shaking. He gulps as Beast Boy turns slightly back to him; his face is covered in a deep blush. Robin loosens his grip on him.

A thought comes to they Boy Wonder and he can feel the blood go to his face. He decides to act on it, after all this was the perfect chance. "I, uh… I have secret too. I'm not exactly straight." He could feel a slight smile play on his face while talking. The form shifter steps away. He looks at Robin with suspicion. He feels offended as he growls, "Don't joke Robin. That wasn't an easy thing for me to say, don't make fun of me." The smile vanishes. "I'm not joking, I'm being serious."

Hearing the hurt tone, Beast Boy believed him. A hint of his own smile shows in the corner of his mouth. He checks to make sure that no ones coming and closes the door. He then walks back to Robin. "You mean it?" The reply is a nod and a sentence that shatters Beast Boy's heart. "And there's someone I like."

His hopes gone, he tries to except what he heard. "Right…typical. Cy is second in command and pretty good looking too. Makes sense why you would like him." He knows that he sounds downcast. "I'm not talking about Cyborg. He's my best friend, that would be weird. Besides he's got a thing for Bumblebee."

"Then who?" He furrows his eyebrows. He doesn't let his hopes get up. After all, there are a ton of people the handsome boy could have chosen. A grin forms on Robin's mouth as he steps closer. "Well, he's short, and loud, and a game addict, and funny, and completely green, and has awesomely pointed ears."

Beast Boy wants to smile but he plays along. "Never heard of him." He can't believe that Robin was talking about him. "Personally I'm looking for someone more… how do you say, mysterious?" It's hard for him to keep his excitement down as he triies to keep cool.

"What do you define as mysterious?"

His green eyes narrow and he starts to walk around Robin slowly. Beast Boy looks him over, no longer able to repress his smirk. "Well, first he needs a handsome face, but never really revealed. Oh, and a dark side." He emphasizes dark in a wolf like growl. Unable to take his pacing around, Robin catches him and pulls him close. Their bodies pressed to each other; Beast Boy standing on his toes because Robin pulls his arm up further then what his normal reach is.

"How dark do you want dark to be?" Robin voice was low, causing a shiver to run down Beast Boy's spine. One of his pointed ears twitch as nerves start to return. He takes a step back just as Robin's door opens with a bemused Cyborg standing in the doorway. "Hey guys." Cy says to them as he walks past. He goes over to Robin's computer that has been broken for a few days now. The blue glow from his mechanic parts seem out of place in the dim room.

"We'll catch up later," Beast Boy says softly as he leaves the room.

Robin flops back down in his chair, a happy look on his face. "Hey Cyborg." The half robotic man just gives him a look and rolls his eyes. A knowing grin on his face as he shakes his head and works on the computer.

**A/N!: **This was fun writing. Made by two people. Crimson knows BB very well, where as I (Wisp) got Robin's part.  
Well this new found connection last? Who knows cuz maybe we'll leave it as is. HAHAHAHA  
~Wisp


	2. Chapter 2

He hummed happily to him self. Waxing his car was always a favorite activity for him. The half mechanical teen beamed at his reflection , pride rose in his chest. Stepping back, he admired the blue and white automobile. Cyborg didn't know that someone else had shown up until he saw the grass colored dog walk up next to the car.

The dog was covered in mud. It dripped off his coat, leaving a liquid dirt trail behind. He padded up, not pausing to look at the older teen, to the car. He tilted his head, deciding on what to do. To Cyborg's horror, he shook off the mud. The watery ground drenched the hood and side of the car. Cackling, Beast Boy transforms back to normal.

"MAN! MY CAR!" The oldest of the Teen Titans rushed to his car's side. "Why'd you have to do that for?" He started to feverishly wash the machine down once more. In recorded time the thing looked good as new. He turned to Beast Boy, and angry glare in his eye.

The changeling pretended not to notice. He smiled, his lower fang catching the light and asked, "Hey, have you seen Robin anywhere?"

"No I haven't." His tone was cold. "I've been down here, all by myself, fixing up my car. Now unless he somehow managed to sneak by me, he's not here." His metal fists were balled up in an attempted to restrain himself from knocking the shorter boy upside the head.

"I think he's been avoiding me."

"Where'd you get an idea like that?" He was taking deep breaths. So far it worked.

The green teen shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's because he never committed to Star, and he might be afraid to committing to me."

Worry was in his voice and Cyborg picked up on it. His anger vanished and voice soften. "Why don't you try the training room? Also I don't think you have to worry about that. I've seen you two cuddling on the couch. That was something you wouldn't find him and Star doing."

His dark skinned friend words comforted him. He allowed himself to relax a bit. Then his facial expression changed. "Stalker." He couldn't resist saying it as he walked away to the Training Room. A grin formed over his face before he shifted to animal form. After all, why walk on two legs when you can run on four? Cyborg watched him take off. He shook his head with a soft laugh. Taking one more look at his car to make sure it was perfect, he decided it was time to grab a bite to eat. Flicking off the light, he headed up the stairs. His metallic feet echoed off the walls.

Thunk! The molted grey punching bag swung away from the bandage fist. It slowed in the air and started it's decent back. It didn't make it half way when a roundhouse kick sent it reeling. The hook couldn't keep it chain from slipping off and traveling through the air. Several feet away it landed, the force could be felt in the Boy wonder's feet. A satisfied grin formed on his face.

A green blur leaped past him, startling him. It took a moment to register that the large, furry, green creature was Beast Boy as a wolf. He watched in amusement as the large canine pounced on the bag, biting and clawing at it. Before he could tear a hole in the bag, Robin said, "Hey Gar." The changeling went from wolf to human in a mere second. "Where'd you been?" He asked, sitting crossed legged on the bag. The sand held near perfect form against his weight, nonetheless it sank in a tiny amount.

"I've been here the whole time. If you were looking for me you know this should have been the first spot you should have checked." His steps were light as he walked towards him. Careful to keep from sounding sharp, he followed up with, "What do want?"

Forest green eyes looked up at him wide and innocent, "Just to spend some time with you." He knew that Robin couldn't resist that look, it was his trump card. A pleased smile decorated his face when his boyfriend's hand ruffled his hair. He stood up, an attempt to keep that hand on his head as it retreated. Twitching, his ears picked up the sound of his low chuckle, right before a sudden light shove. Nearly tripping over the bag he stumbled back. "What was," the words died as he watched Robin pick up the bag and placed it back on the hook. Admiration for the older teen washed over him. Beast Boy knew he wouldn't be able to do that unless he shifted to a stronger animal.

"Want to spar?"

The question caught Beast Boy off guard. He glanced longingly at the door but turned back to him with his signature grin. "Sure." He let Robin lead him to the middle of the floor. The blue padded ground squeaked with each step he took, briefly he considered taking off his shoes. The thought passed quickly as he caught the smirk playing on the ebony haired teen. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing in particular." He replied in a slow mischievous voice. Spinning around he stopped in his fighting pose; feet spread apart, one pointing ahead, the other to the side, an open tight fingered hand bent out a half foot away from his face, and the other pressed close to his side in a fist. Robin waited for Beast Boy to do the same.

He hesitated for a second before positioning himself to mirror the masked boy. The puzzlement on his face became serious and focused. His eyes went to Robin's hand which curled in and out, indicating to go. Blinking, he gave a slow nod. He sprung, form shifting in the air into a lion. The dark green main was pressed back from the air and he let out roar.

Robin leaped up, giant paws landed where his feet were just a split second ago. He tucked himself into a ball, causing him to flip. When gravity took hold he made sure that he landed on the lion's back, springing off and away from there. A light laugh escaped his lips. Surprise washed over him as Beast Boy spun around going from lion to cheetah. He didn't have time to twist out of the way before a claw snagged his pants. It caused him to fall, but the moment he landed he intently rolled out of the way of the next attack. He got back to his feet, "That the best you got?"

The green feline changed into a ram and slammed him into the wall. He went back to human, pinning Robin up to the wall. "Nope." "Good." The tone that his leader used sent a shiver down his spine. Before he could pull back, firm lips pressed against his own. He froze, surprised by the suddenness of it. Feet swept his legs from under him. Reaction took over. Twisting, he landed on four paws with ease, stripped cat tail twitching. He heard the air being cut and hastily got out of the way of a drop kick.

Missing a few follow up attacks, Robin went for one last punch. It was stopped, caught in the palm of a gorilla. "Uh-oh," was all he could say to the grin on the beast's face before he was thrown across the room. After all the years he spent training with his former mentor, this was easy to fix. He bounced off the wall, using his momentum to propel him back and kicked the ape. He stood back, ready for a counter, but instead of a lunge Beast Boy went back to normal, not getting up. Worry coursed through him as he hurried over to him. "Beast Boy are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you so-"

He smirked up at Robin, putting as much force as he could into kicking up. It sent the teen up in the air, giving the little time he needed to shift into a bull. The moment he felt him land on his back, he started to buck and thrash. Beast Boy had to give his boyfriend points for hanging on for as long as he did. It was time to end that, he slammed into a wall. He went back to normal, laughing. "Don't mess with the bull if you can't take the horns" His smile faded as Robin slid to the ground, using the wall as a support. The dark haired teen winced in pain. Beast Boy knew it wasn't fake, Robin didn't fringe injury. His ears pointed down, "I'm sorry. I'll-I'll go get Raven." "Hang on," He patted the floor next to him, "Just give me a few moments, I'll be fine."

"But your hurt." Beast Boy would have said more but he realized that it was pointless to argue. He sat down, watching him carefully.

"You know, your getting better." "Better? Was I bad before?"

Black hair fell over masked eyes as he shook his head. "No. I meant that your movements are quicker and it takes less time for you to shift between animals. Your improving."

Beast Boy brushed the hair away from the mask so he could look him in the eyes. "Would you believe me if I told you that I only do better around you ever since," He paused to smile, "we got together?"

One of the masked eyes widen, "Why's that?" "Cause you make me happy. Happier then when I was with Terra."

"So the happier you are the better you fight?"

The green teen's smile widen into his signature one as he replied with a "Yes."

"Sooo" Robin's grin returned "What makes you _happy_?"

The tone caused a blush to form over his green skin. His eyes widen in embarrassment and surprise. "Um, I, uh" He gulped and looked away. "Not much I can tell you that wouldn't turn you off"

"I doubt I could be turned off by you. Tell me."

"No, really. When I told Terra she got mad."

"I'm not Terra though."

"True…" There was a moment of silence as Beast Boy thought. "I really don't want you to know. It's too soon in our relationship." He saw Robin frowned out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe I'll tell ya later tonight."

The dark haired boy stared to smile, "Alright, I'll hold you too that." He stood up, wincing.

"Are you sure your OK?" He stood with him.

Robin nodded. "Nothing a bit of rest can't fix." "Alright"

The Titans leader looked down at the younger teen. Ignoring the pain he leaned down and gave him another kiss. "I'll see you tonight." Then walked out of the training room.

~Later that day~

Robin looked up at the clock, it was nine. His back still stung a bit as he got up. It didn't bother him all that much. His mind was elsewhere, Beast Boy's room. That was where he was heading now. As he turned the corner he bumped into someone, causing him to stumble back. "Sorry" He muttered then saw who it was. Starfire.

"Hello Robin." She spoke in her cheery voice, her smile was only half real.

"Sorry Star." He smiled back kindly.

"It is Ok." She looked back down the hall. "Heading to Beast Boy's room?"

He could feel a slight blush on his face as he replied "Yeah." The girls found out pretty quick after Beast Boy and him got together. He didn't know why but when he talked to Starfire about the two of them he always got a weird feeling in his stomach

"Well, have fun." She continued to walk down the hall to her own room, searching for the love of Silkie. The little worm creature had been the only one she would go to when she didn't want to talk to anyone else.

Robin reached out to stop her, "Wait Star, hold on" He didn't know what he was doing. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to just let her go. The two of hem were over, he shouldn't try to keep her.

She turned quickly, a strange light of hope reflected in her green eyes. "Yes Robin?" There was a slight plead in her voice.

"About us," He started to stumble on his words. "the way we ended it. I, uh.." Don't, the voice warned.

"You left me for Beast Boy. I know…" He looked at the ground. "Maybe….I don't know." "Maybe what?" She inched closer.

His hand moved to her face, gently stroking the orange skin. The sirens in his head were blaring. He knew that he shouldn't, it wasn't right. It would hurt both of them, but he couldn't stop himself. "One last time?"

A tear rolled down her face as she softly touched her lips to his. Her arms found their way to hers shoulders and hung there. His other hand came up so that he cupped her face. Behind him a door slid open and a horrified gasp comes from the intruder's throat. Robin immediately broke away from Starfire and spun around. His eyes met the shocked, hurt, forest ones. "Beast Boy," his voice came out in a whisper.

The changeling let out a wolf like growl and turned away. He headed back in the direction he came from, running. "He couldn't have- he wouldn't- not to me." Even as he said it, the image burned in his mind and his heart. The tears started to fall as he shifted to a dog to run faster. He made his way to the elevator, shifting back to jam the open button. The doors opened and he half tripped in. Pressing the option for the ground level he lets himself collapse to the floor. Sobs broke free as the pain engulfed him.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin swung back to the alien girl, "I'm sorry Star." He ran after Beast Boy leaving behind the also freshly hurt Starfire. He had turned the comer just as the elevator doors closed. "Shit!" The wall made a hollow sound as he hit it. He took off for the stairs, skipping most of the steps. "I messed up, I really messed up. What was I thinking!" He scolded himself.

Before he can make it to the ground level he sees Beast Boy exit the elevator at a run. The Boy wonder skipped the last flight of stairs entirely as he jumped over the rail. "GAR! STOP!" He watched as he stumble to a halt and went to help him but froze. The look from Beast Boy was enough to make even his pulse stop. It was on of pure hatred. The kind that came from extreme hurt. His face was streaked from the tears and his lip trembled slightly. His whole body actually shook. "What do you want from me?" The youngest Titan's voice cracked.

"It wasn't what it looked like." The line was pathetic and an absolute lie, but it was all he could think of at that moment. Robin knew that the young teen wouldn't buy it for a second. He had saw, he knew.

"Oh it wasn't? Then what did I see? What, did you learn a new language and wanted to share it with her?" The tears came out more rapidly, the shaking grew harder.

"No it was just…" Black hair fell over his mask as he bowed his head in shame. No longer able to look at those eyes. "It was what it looked like." He confessed.

"Stay the FUCK out of my life!" He pulled out his communicator and chucked it to the ground. The yellow and black frame shattered at Robin's feet. Plastic and metal scattered all around the place. "I quit."

The words were like ice. Robin couldn't make himself move to stop him. His voice refused to work to call out to him. All he could do was stair, stunned as the closest person in his life ran. Leaving the tower and the leader's life for good with no way to ever contact him again.


End file.
